Glossary of BBS Slang
Comprehensive list of BBS slang and terminology. A ;Alt : An alternate or "sock puppet" account of a BBS user. B ;Bump : A post made on an old topic just to bring it back to the front page of the forum it was posted on C D E F ;FTW :Abbreviation for "For the win", meaning the user likes the said topic of disscussion. Often mistaken for "FTW" which means "Fuck the world". G ;GTFO :Abbreviation for "get the fuck out" H I ;IM :Instant Messanger, such as MSN or AIM. ;Internets :Casual, humorous way of saying "The Internet". Used in sarcasm or witty remarks, ie. "gtfo meh internets". Sometimes spelled "internetz" with a z''. ;'IMO''' In my opinion. ;IMHO In My Hunble Opinion J ;jk : Abbreviation for "just kidding" or "joking" ;JM : JoeMation K KK :An abriviation for Kitty Krew L ;lol :Popular internet abbreviation; means "laughing out loud". ;LAWL : Another version of lol that is becoming more popular. ;lmao :Popular internet abbreviation; means "laughing my ass off". ;lmho :Much less popular abbreviation for "laughing my head off". ;LuigiBot :Believed to be the best poster around. Althought some think it is just a myth. ;lul : The phonetic way of expressing "lol". It's more likely to be used in sarcastic context. M N ;NEDM :Started out as a YTMND fad, NEDM is slang for "Not Even Doom Music", which alludes to the burning of a cat, which is generally accepted as socially unacceptable. Excerpt from the site profile that started the NEDM fad: titanium-gecko: you're a sick, sad man, and a pedofile. Spotz: but I liked teh d00m music :( titanium-gecko: Still... nothing justifies 5'ing burning kittens. Not even Doom music. Spotz: orly? NEDM!? k lol ;newb : A new or naive user; not necessarily stupid or annoying, but unfamiliar with the NG setting. ;noob : A stupid, naive, annoying, and/or irritating user; not neccessarily new. O ;O rly? :literally means "Oh, Really?" it is popular because of a picture of an owl with captions underneath it saying ORLY? ;owned :The word someone would say if they had just beaten someone at something. P ;pwned :A common misspelling for the word "owned" PPP :Abbreviation for "Paragraphs People, Please." Used for big chunks of text that are not written in paragraphs or any understandable form of organization. Q R ;Regular :A notable BBS frequenter. S ;Stat whore : A user who likes to get their user statistics (e.g. blam/protection points) to a very high level. This term is used very often in the Newgrounds Log ;STFU : Abbreviation for "shut the fuck up". T ;TLDR : Abbreviation for "Too Long Didn't Read." Also abbreviated as TL;DR. ;Ttly : Totaly. ;Troll : Someone who goes on the internet starting e-fights. U V ;Vagrant : Usually someone new to NG, someone who hasn't made a public profile yet. W ;Waid : Bastardization of Wade (Wade Fulp), a homage to Wade's popularity. ;WTF : Abbreviation for "What the fuck?", "Who the fuck?" or "Went To France" X ;XD :Emote used to denote raucous laughter. Y ;Ya Rly! : Resonse to "O Rly?". Literaly means "Yeah, Really". Z ZOMG :Bastardization of the original acronym: OMG which means more excitement than OMG. Category:BBS